Aaron the Pikachu: International PkMn of Mystery
by markzilla6895
Summary: An Austin Powers spoof starring Aaron the Pikachu from valeforXD's "Divine Intervention"


**Big thanks to valeforXD for letting me use his characters.**

**Nintendo owns Pokemon**

**ValeforXD owns Aaron and Emi. **

**I own Mark.**

2011

Somewhere outside Nimbasa City.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my underground lair." A Riolu said to a group of people sitting at a conference table. He was holding a Glameow. "I have gathered here before me the world's deadliest assassins. And yet each of you has failed to kill Aaron the Pikachu. That makes me angry and when Mark the Riolu gets angry, Mr. Springy Tail gets upset. And when Mr. Springy Tail gets upset, people DIE!"

He then pushed several buttons in front of him, sending all but two of the people down chutes in the floor. Flames erupted from the floor immediately after. Their screams of pain and agony could be heard.

"Why must I be surrounded by frickin' idiots?" The Riolu now identified as Mark asked himself.

The chairs came back up very scorched. The two remaining people, a Meowth and a pink Buneary looked at the Riolu anxiously.

"Meowth. Dawn. I spared your lives because I need you to help me rid the world of Sinnoh's top fighter. The only one who can stop me now. We must kill Aaron the Pikachu!"

Meanwhile…

Jubilife City, Sinnoh

Quincy Jones' "Soul Bossa Nova" began to play in the background as a small yellow Electric mouse proceeded down the streets of the big city. He wore a green headband on his head. This made him indistinguishable from other Pikachus. As he walked down, he was the target for the eyes of many young Pokémon girls.

"It's Aaron the Pikachu!" One of the girls squealed. The throng began to chase the poor mouse down the street. He disappeared down a corner and suddenly reappeared leading a marching band. As he led the band down the street, two Growlithes did multiple backflips, somehow defying the laws of physics. Aaron heard a horn honking. He turned his head to the direction and saw a car driven by an Emolga. Doing a somersault from the back the car, he flipped into the passenger seat. The Emolga started the car, driving it away from the horde of screaming fan girls.

"Hello, Emi." He greeted the flying electric squirrel, who somehow was driving a car and making it move without stepping on the pedals.

"Hello, Aaron." She greeted back.

"Why don't you ever model for me, Emi?" Aaron asked.

"You know how my boyfriend feels about that."

"Oh behave." Aaron said. "Yeah baby!"

Just then the car's radio started beeping. The radio popped open to reveal a view screen. Aaron turned it on. A Treecko's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Aaron." The Treecko greeted. "This is Luke the Treecko with the Sinnoh Pokémon Crusaders. We have just received word that Mark the Riolu is planning a trap for you tonight at the Veilstone City Game Corner."

"We'll be there." Aaron said.

The car sped off towards Veilstone City.

Later…

Aaron and Emi arrived at Veilstone City's Game Corner. There was a huge party being thrown for the facility's 20th anniversary. The two were constantly watching their backs for any of Mark's assassins.

"Can I get you something, Mr. Aaron?" A Skitty asked.

"Aaron, we have to look for Mark the Riolu." Emi reminded the Electric mouse who was having a little too much fun. He is a celebrity after all.

"Wait." Aaron said. He then punched the Skitty.

"Aaron, why did you punch that Skitty?" Emi asked.

"Because that's not a Skitty. It's a Purrloin, baby!" He removed the Skitty's head to reveal a different looking feline face. "One of Mark the Riolu's assassins!"

"Look out! He's got a knife!" A random bystander shouted. The Purrloin lunged at Aaron quickly, but Emi was faster and disarmed the cat and brought him to the ground with just two tail swipes.

"Good work, Emi." Aaron said. He then grabbed the Purrloin. "Where's Mark the Riolu?"

Just then a dart struck the Purrloin, killing him instantly. Aaron looked up to see a figure resembling a jackal retreating.

"There's the bastard." He said. Aaron and Emi pursued the fleeing Emanation Pokémon upstairs.

"I've got you now, Mark."

"Not this time." Mark said, sitting down in a pod. "Come, Mr. Springy Tail! See you in the future, Mr. Aaron. Muahahahaha!" The pod's doors closed revealing the words "Cryogenic Freezing Beginning."

"My Arceus. He's freezing himself!" Emi said. Both Electric rodents shot Thunderbolts at the pod, as it rose. But it was too late. The giant Big Willy statue rocketed off into the sky.

"And so," Luke's voice said as the statue reached outer space. "Mark the Riolu escaped and had himself cryogenically frozen to return to a time when free love no longer reigned and greed and corruption ruled again."


End file.
